Total Drama: the second allstars
by glitterglamgurl
Summary: So...uh...this is a fanfic...about total drama...and...stuff. Welp, that about sums it up! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Welcome,campers!

"I'm Chris Mclean,and I will be introducing 10 campers to this new season, Total Drama: The Second Alstars!" Chris introduced.

"Any second now,the campers will be here!" As soon as he said that, Duncan was shot at the ground by Chris by a HUGE cannon.

"Welp,heres our juvinile delienquent, Duncan!" Mclean anounced.

Duncan pulled himself up,his eyes squinting at the host.

"Jerk." He said.

"Thanks,I try! Stand over there until everyone arrives."

Duncan rolled his eyes and walked over to where Chris was pointing.

"AHH!" a girls voice yelled as she was harsly thrown on the ground by the cannon.

"Welcome, our surfer chick, Bridgette!"

"Ok,wheres the beautiful beach you talked about? You said that this time there would be a beach!"

Chris laughed then put a smirk on his face. "Yeah,I lied. Haven't you caught up on this by now?"

Bridgette walked away towards the spot Duncan was standing.

"I'm so not coming back here again." She mummered to herself.

"ARGH! Chris!" An angry females voice yelled.

She jumped up off the hard, dirty ground and started yelling.

"Oh,well,lookie here! Its our whinny C.i.t, Courtney!" chris said,grining.

"WHINNY?!" she retaliated, and not very well.

"Welp!" Chris said as he pushed Courtney over on the ground at Duncan's feet.

"CHR-" she stopped herself as Duncan stared down at her.

"Hey, princess." he said, smirking. she squinted at him as her cheeks turned vermillion.

more campers were being thrown on the ground by the cannon. As they flew down hard, Chris introduced them to the show.

"Dawn, our creepy aura teller!"

"Cameron, the puny nerd!"

"Multiple perosnality Mike!"

"Zoey, the flower headed red head!"

"Scott, the not-so-clever villian!"

"Okay,now that you are all here-" Courtney interupted him.

"Wait,isn't there supposed to be 10 campers?"

Chris looked at her, annoyed. "I was getting to that! Anyways, You, The viewers get to decide on who we will kidnap-er,I mean, brought here by nice men to the island."

THIS WAS CHAPTER ONE! in the reviews,tell 2 campers you want in. there has to be a boy and a girl. and if you dont know the show, then look it up in google and wiki! Thanks for reading! Until next chapter, sianara! - (or however its spelled. it means goodbye. -_-)


	2. chapter 2- the newest campers are here!

"Okay!" Chris said. "Welp, the audience voted and I am going to bring back...actually,I think i'll wait until they come. I want more of a surprise. I will send these...*AHEM* nice looking men..."

He said as two huge,rough looking guys stepped behind him. "...To go and get the new contestants. For the time being, you guys can unpack over at those cabins over there."

He laughed then pointed over to the dusty,old,about-to-fall-apart cabins.

"But our stuff is on the boat with the cannon you shot us over here with!" Courtney yelled. "Oh,yeah." He smirked and let out a small laugh.

"I guess you guys will have to deal with out clean clothes for a few days." The whole group of teens starting moaning and complaining.

"Shut-up! Just go to the cabins!" Courtney decided to speak up again.

"Whats the point, we have nothing to unpack!" Chris face palmed himself.

"I seriously don't want to you 'unpack!' Its just an excuse to have some DRAMA going on for some ENTERTAINING TV! Yeesh..."

"well then." Courtney said to herself.

They all started walking to the cabins.

"Hey,Cam! Mike!" Zoey said as she ran up to them.

"Oh,hey Zoe." Mike said as he put his arm around her.

"Hi,Zoey! Wow,I sure missed you guys when total drama allstars ended!"

Zoey giggled. "Me too!"

"Me three!" Mike said.

"Man,I wonder if me and Courtney will be back together." scott wondered.

Bridgette was walking alone when Dawn came levitating over to her.

"Hello, Life form known as Bridgette." She said,scaring the surfer girl.

"Oh,umm...hi. Dawn, is it?" She asked.

"Yes. I remember you from tdi,tda,tdwt,and we were on the same island on tdroti that one time." Bridgette was puzzled.

"Huh?" "Oh, you don't remember? You interned to demonstrate one of the challenges?" Dawn said.

"Oh,yeah! I remember. I dont remember seeing you though. If I did, i totally would have complimented that awesome hair." Bridgette said,complimenting her.

"Aw,thank you. I like yours too. The highlights in it is so cute."

"Oh,its not highlights in my bangs, I'm just always in the sun so It highlights my hair for me."

Dawn looked at bridgette funny. "Wouldn't it all be highlighted then?"

"Not exactly. It matters where the suns been pointing on your hair. It got my bangs perfectly! They say nature just loves me." Bridgette said, Thinking about what her boyfriend, Geoff, said to her about three weeks back.

"I call myself one with nature. I love every last bit of trying to raise a charity to plant more trees and one to nurture hurt animals back to health." Bridgette was touched by what Dawn is trying to do.

"Wow, Thats such a great idea! I wanna help."

Dawn smiled as they kept walking.

Finally,everyone got to the cabins. No one really went into them, they all just talked outside of them.

"Hey, Courtney!" Scott said as he ran up to her. She was sitting on the wooden rail of the cabin stairs.

"Huh? Oh, hi, scott."

Duncan looked over at them and he just rolled his eyes. He was so jelous.

"So, do you maybe wanna be my boyfriend again?" He asked her.

"Boyfriend?!" She said.

"Oh, I mean girlfriend!" He quickly responded.

"Heehee, i'll think about it." She said as she kissed his cheeck and left him there, watching her walk away as he was love strucken.

Duncan watched her kiss him. He was filled with anger. Him and Gwen were broken up, so Duncan going to win her back before scott got her seemed like a good idea.

He went to find her behind a cabin, sitting with her back against the wall, using her pda. She got a new one a few months ago.

"Hey,Court." Duncan said as he approached her.

"What are YOU doing here?" She asked him.

"Look, I know you hate me, but I want you to know, I still have feelings for you. I saw you kiss Scott. I am not really happy about it. I guess you could say i'm-"

"Jelous?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah...If you wanna get together,i'd be happy to, but if your gunna be going with scott,i mean...thats...umm...fine."

Courtney was sorry for him. And herself. two guys majorly chrushing on her? this is not all that fun.

Alotta people think she was just using Scott to make Duncan jelous. That was so not the case...ok,only a little, but she really did feel something for Scott. And her feeling for duncan never vanished.

"I dunno...I already told Scott i'd think about being with him. Umm...can I get back to you on that?"

Duncan winked at her and walked away. She had a smile on her face until he was gone.

"Oh, this is going to be a tough season..." She said to her self as she put her elbow on her knee and her hand on her cheeck.

"OKAY CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE DOCK TO VISIT THE NEWEST CAMPERS HERE! BE HERE IN FIVE!" Chris said over the intercom. everyone stopped talking and ran.

As they got there, the people chris brought back were getting off a boat and getting their belongings out of it.

"I thought you were only bringing back two people! Now this is going to be harder to win." Scott spoke.

"Well, they all had two votes for em,so lets welcome Noah, Gwen , Sierra, Cody, and-" A very handsome figure jumped out from the boat. everyone gasped. "ALEJONDRO!"

Sorry if who you wanted to be in didnt make it. I have waited too long to start this chapter. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

"Wha...WHAT?!" Geoff said,yelling at his TV watching the episode of total drama. "IM COMING FOR YA BRIDGE-Y BEAR!" He yelled as he got his car keys from the coffee table and headed out the house.

"Oh no..." bridgette said. She was hoping geoff wasnt watching the show right now (opps haha XD).

"Chris, why am I here again?! I was just taken out of my house and next thing i know,im here?!" Gwen said in Chris' face.

"The viewers wanted you to be here. I guess you were a favorite."

Gwen looked around for the camera shooting the episode until she finally found it. She looked straight at the camera and said,"If i'm your faverite, why am I here right now!? You should have voted for me to STAY HOME INSTEAD!"

"Gwen,babe,calm do-" Gwen put her hand on Codys mouth.

"Save it, Cody!"

"STAY OFF MY CODY!" Sierra yelled. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Gwen i'm so glad your here!" Courtney said as she ran and hugged Gwen, but she quickly pushed her off.

"We aren't friends anymore,CHARTNEY." Gwen said as she walked away, heading for the cabins.

Zoey followed her and they both had a conversation on the way to the cabins.

"Mama cita? Where is she? You said Heather would be here!" Alejondro said as he crossed his arms and squinted at Chris.

"I lie,come on people,are you ever gunna catch on to this!?" Chris said.

"Whatever. I will win the money anyways because I deserve it!" Alejondro said,then started walking towards the cabins.

Before Alejondro passed by Bridgette, she tried to make herself look more presentable so he could she what he was missing out on. To her surprise, He didnt even glance her way. She wondered about that.

"Ok,campers,go and socialize,You have thirty minutes until the challenge!"

"Can we read a book?" Noah said blandly.

Chris put an annoyed look on his face. "You can go and play footsies with jack frost, just go to the cabins and be ready for what i'm about to hit you with." Chris said.

"Ok,whatever." Noah voiced.

The rest of the people started walking and they all talked (except Noah).

Thirty minutes was gone and next thing you know,they are at the challenge.

"Hello,campers. For your first challenge,you will be doing a cockroach drinking will have to drink alot and the most the whole team has in total wins the whole challenge. You cant throw up ever has the most drinks finished without puking on the winning team,You get invinsability.

Oh yeah, I need to split you up into teams!

Ok, lets be quick with this, team jumping zombies will have Mike,Bridgette,Zoey,Gwen,Duncan,Scott,And Dawn!

on team yelping paranas,we have Courtney,Cameron, Alejondro, Noah, Cody, and Sierra!"

"YAY! Me, cam, Codykins are on the same team! Yeeeee!"

Cody gulped and had on a worried face, along with cameron.

"Hey,Mclean,how come they have seven people and we only have SIX?!" Courney spoke up.

"Man,I was hoping you wouldnt count the names.

Ok,here,take this one. She's been whining all day and wont shut it! Geez." Chris said as two buff guys threw Heather on the ground next to the yelping paranas feet.

"Heather!" Alejondro said as he ran and took a knee next to her.

"Your such a beauty." He said as she rolled her eyes and blushed.

"Alejondro, can you please GET AWAY? P.S, thanks for the man handle! jerks." She said to the men who threw her.

_ CONFESIONAL:HEATHER

Ok,why am I even here?

I don't need the mil, I just need more than a year away from these FREAKS I call 'fellow campers' or whatever.

Im just gunna be cheated outta the million again,so its worthless trying! _

"Okay,Heather,You will be on team yelping paranas."

"Yelping paranas? since when do paranas YELP?"

"Its just a last second name,ok? Anyways,lets get going.

You all see the tables right over there with the logo of a parana and a zombie? Go to your teams table.

Chef will be serving a non-ending supply of the cockroach smothies!"

Chef pushed a cart with millions of roaches on it in the middle of the two tables and let out an evil laugh.

"Ok,go to your tables. Get ready!"

"My body is a temple. I respect my temple. But i will do anything for my team. anything~" Alejondro said close in Heathers face.

She backed away from him.

_ CONFESIONAL:ALEJONDRO

Heather is losing intrest in me.

I know she still loves me, though. I mean, I do.

I will get her afection back.

I promise you that.

"Okay,in three...two...one...START DOWNING THOSE ROACHES!" chris yelled into a bullhorn.

The first one to drink some was Alejondro.

"EEHHCHH!" he said,then downed 5 more as quick as possible,swallowing back vomit.

The rest of his team started drinking. except Heather. She just stood there,looking at them down the desgusting beverage.

"Oh man,guys! We gotta start or they'll win!" Mike said as he drank one then gaged.

"I can just mute my taste buds." Dawn said. She started meditating and drinking ALOT of drinks. She had one down every second.

"I can meditate too. Come on guys! We all need to!" Bridgette suggested.

"No way,Surfer chick. Its pointless." Duncan said.

"Yeah,its a pretty dumb idea if you ask me." Scott said.

Before the two knew it,the rest of the team was meditating,drinking alot of drinks.

sometimes one of them would shiver with disgust.

They both looked at eachother then gave in. they both sat down on the ground and joined in,drinking the nasty drinks.

"Man,look at them!" Courtney yelled out.

"They are 100 cups ahead!" you'd think thats an exagerated estimation but it wasnt. They had drunken 124 drinks. the paranas started drinking shots as fast as they could but at the end,the jumping zombies got the win with 213 drinks v.s 81 drinks.

"How were we supposed to compete with that?!" Alejondro said.

"Thats your problem,not mine. Buut,you do get invinsibility." Alejondro looked over at Heather.

"I think i'll give it to Heather." he said.

"WHAT?! NO! I'M TRYING TO GET VOTED O-"

"OK,welp,since Heather has invisability, you cant vote her off,so get to voting and this season,your voting with confesionals. Get to it,people!"

chris said as he and everyone else walked away.

Heather was left standing there.

"What the heck!" She said as she walked away.

_ CONFESIONAL:COURTNEY

Ugh,I dunno. I guess Noah should go. I mean he is going to screw things up,being such a bookworm and all.

_ CONFESIONAL:HEATHER

Alejondro has gotta go. He ruined my chance to leave this crummy island! Whatta jerk. _ CONFESIONAL:CAMERON

I guess Sierra.

I remember what happened on the first allstars. That cant happen again.

I would have to have a paper bag with me at all times when i hyperventilate from all the space she wont give me! _ CONFESIONAL:CODY

Sierra for sure. She is way too attached to me.

Ewwwwww! _ CONFESIONAL:SIERRA

I think Alejondro should leave cuz he'll try to steal me from my cam and cody! Man, it does stink to have TWO guys in love with you on the island! But they're so dreamy... _ CONFESIONAL:ALEJONDRO

I can see through Heather's plan to leave this place. I have to make sure I always get invinsibility so I can give it to her.

She has to love me again before she goes.

How could she not be attacking me with love! I mean,look at me! If i were her,i'd smother me in affection!

She is just so hard to get. I like that. Oh yeah,my vote. I guess Courtney,I know she loves me and I dont want Heather getting jelous.

Not just yet. _ CONFESIONAL:NOAH

I dunno,Courtney?

I seriously don't care. _

Later on,the campers,along with chris,are at the elimination ceramony.

"Okay campers. Ive gathered you here tonight for someones elimination. I will call out the campers names who are safe."

Everyone started getting nervous,even Heather. She looked Over at Al and thought if she really wanted him gone.

"Cody!"

"Cameron!"

"of course,Heather!"

When Chris threw the marshmellow to her,Heather turned the other way and let it fall to the ground.

"Keep your carb filled trash."

"Ok,whatever. Anyways...Noah,your safe."

" Ok,now this is..odd. Theres a three way tie between Alejondro,Sierra,and Courtney."

"ME?! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU PEO-"

"SHUT IT!" Chris yelled.

"Ok,heres what we do with a tie." Chris said as he handed the three each a dice.

"Were gunna roll dice to see who loses? You couldnt come up with anything else?" Alejondro said,looking at the white die in his hand.

"Well,we could do plan b." The smug host suggested.

"And whats that?" Courtney asked.

"Lets just say it envolves bears,clowns,and a chainsaw."

The three looked worried. "Maybe we should just stick with the dice,right guys? heheh!" Sierra spoke.

"Yep,sounds good!" Courtney said quickly.

"Yeah,sure." Al said.

"Welp,roll those babies." The three teens rolled the dice.

"five." Courtney said.

"YES! six!" Alejondro said happily.

"I got five too..." Sierra said. "Now what?"

Chris went over to the three and took the dice away.

"A good old-fashioned game of rock,paper,scissors!"

The two girls starred at chris.

"What are you waiting for? I dont have all day ya' know."

They started playing. "Rock,paper,scissors,shoot!" They both said at once.

Courtney chose scissors,Sierra chose paper.

"Wait...um...Two outta three?" She asked as she was grabbed and put in the cannon chris used to get them to the island.

"But wait..." She was shot outta it and flew for miles.

THE END OF EPISODE 1


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next day and the campers were all asleep-all except cameron.  
>He lay in his bunk, afriad of being shot out of that huge cannon next.<p>

*confesional:cameron*  
>"ok, I'm not sure about this. I mean...How will I make it through the<br>WHOLE SEASON without getting voted off! ooohhh...this is not going  
>to be good..."<br>*STATIC*

It was 6:00 am when chris blew an insanely loud bull horn that nearly bursted  
>out everyones eardrums.<p>

"CHRIS!" Heather yelled.

cameron was startled and fell off the top bunk.

everyone started complaining. almost everyone.

Dawn was the only one not startled, slowly pulling herself up from lying down.

"CAMPERS, YOU ARE TO REPORT TO THE DOCK OF SHAME IN FIVE MINUTES!  
>GET THOSE SWIMSUITS ON AND HEAD OUT!"<p>

"ugh, in five minutes? how am I supposed to get there WITH my suit on?"  
>Gwen griped.<p>

"I know right?" Zoey walked up to Gwen and giggled.

Gwen then giggled along with her.

Good thing Courtney wasnt there to be jelous, huh?

after a few minutes of struggling to be ready in a short amount of time,  
>the campers all arrived at the dock of shame.<p>

"HEY! I TOLD YOU TO BE HERE IN FIVE MINUTES! ITS FIVE MINUTES PAST FIVE  
>MINUTES! I SAID ONLY FIVE MINUTES!" Chris exclaimed from the high life-gaurd<br>chair.

"Well, wuddya expect? you gave us exactly no time." Noah said plainly.

"I did give you time, book worm! anyyyywho, time to explain the second  
>challenge!"<p>

"eeehhhh, not another roach drinking contest, right?" Mike said, shivering.

"Does it look like theres any roaches here? Well, Mike, the answers no.  
>Heres what your going to be doing~" Chris said as he turned to the lake.<p>

"Theres the lake. You all know where boney island is. Both the teams  
>have to get there and find 3 easter eggs AND BEFORE YOU SAY ITS NOT<br>EASTER im aware of that. One will have an invinability ticket in it.  
>Whoever finds it will have..."<p>

Chris waited for them to say the word but all he heard was a chirping cricket.

"UGH, invinsibility! geez. Anyways, since team jumping zombies won, they get  
>a speed boat but yelping paranas can just swim. Haha!"<p>

all the paranas except Alejondro griped.

"My body is a strong as steel! Maybe even stronger, so I difenaltly  
>swim the way. even farther. I also can carry all my team mates. Especially<br>you, Heather, my sinorita~"

"Whatever, Alejondro." She said as she blushed but turned away so he  
>couldn't notice.<p>

*confessional:Zoey*

I love, love, looove being on the same team as Gwen! we will be best friends,  
>I just know it! I hope me and Courtney can be friends so she doesnt kind of<br>not like me. I dunno if she hates me or not, but i can just...feel it...  
>I gotta get her to like me TODAY!<p>

*STATIC*

*confessional:Heather*  
>I hate it how Alejondro is trying to help me. I DONT NEED IT!<br>I need to get this to stop! He has to GO! pronto.

*STATIC*

*confessional: Cody*

Ohhhh no...I cant swim! How am I supposed to do this? And i seriously cant  
>get myself voted off! No way! Maybe Al will help. I hope. he did mention<br>he could carry all his team mates so...im just hoping.

*STATIC*

*confessional: Bridgette*

Ok...so, I just wanted to say hi! Geoff, I miss you so much!  
>Ok, now thats over, I am just hoping i find an egg. i<br>have to win this time so i need to make myself  
>useful. It should be easy.<p>

*STATIC*

*confessional: Duncan*

Haha! those losers have to SWIM there?! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHH!

*STATIC*

~authors note-

you know my cannon? the one the losers get shot outta?  
>(if u dont wanna know how the next seasons elimination system works,<br>stop reading)  
>in total drama pehkitew island, theres the cannon of shame.<br>i found it in the wiki and i was like  
>"DEY STOLE MUH IDEAH!"<br>yeah, thats cray cray how we both had the same idea.  
>GREAT MINDS THINK ALIKE!<p> 


End file.
